kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Lumière/Story
Before Kiddy Grade (Memories) SC.0137 Lumiere was a gifted Nouvlesse, and was born with her abilities. However, she was chased for these abilities, and was taken away her title. Her family thought of her as a cursed child or as a witch, and so left her alone in a city, and never came back to her. In SC.0137, she was hiding in a dark alley from soldiers, when Éclair found her, and took her in. They also met a girl, who had the ability to cure herself and to teleport. She taught them how to use their powers on their full potential. Later, they've found out that the girl they met was in reality Eclipse, and ES member who lost her partner. SC.0162 Lumiere temporarily left Éclair, and chose to go to safety, rather than to get involved in a political war. Towards the end of the year, she asked Eclipse if she can help her, as she couldn't reach Éclair on any communication devices; together with Eclipse, they found Éclair dead, buried under rocks. With Eclipse's help, Lumiere and Éclair got new bodies, and got their memories of Éclair's death erased. SC.0163 In SC.0163, almost at the end of the war, Lumiere and Éclair went to a politically unstable frontier colony as management officers. During one of their fight against the rebels, Éclair took a direct hit while fighting agains Un-ou, and needed medical assistence quickly. Without the needed equipments, Lumiere couldn't do more than to bring her to safety; however, as her physical body was small, she struggled to move Éclair's full grown body. Then a doctor, who worked on the planet helped her, and together, they brought Éclair to the doctor's hospital, which was underground, and so was safe. After Éclair was cured, Lumiere and Éclair decided to go back to Eclipse, and to get to know more about what they can do to help, and prevent any more wars. SC.0165 In SC.0165, Lumiere and Éclair were given the opportunity to work for GOTT, which they gladly accepted. They became cadets under Eclipse's teaching, who was a G-Class ES member for almost over 10 years, and formed a team with her. The team's leader was Éclair, who other than being an ES Member, also helped in for private investigations, dragging Lumiere and Eclipse with her as well. During missions, they also carried out life saving actions as emergency evacuation actors. One time, they were managing an emergency evacuation, and were working against rebel soldiers, when they saved a young Nouvlesse, who was about to get shot by the rebel soldiers. They saved him, and took care of him. One of Lumiere's butler robots also defended her during a suprise attack on GOTT; the robot took bullets for Lumiere. She couldn't cope with the loss, as her butler robots are really close to her, they are their family. Also, saving Lumiere wasn't in the butler robots' programming; the robot decided to do it on it's own. This also shook Lumiere, as she wasn't sure how she could help the robot; later, this robot's programming was found to be malfunctioning. Confused by this, Lumiere decided to save the robot's programming, by naming it Wirbelwind. SC.0223 In SC.0223, she built and programmed the internal system for Wirbelwind with her ability, Puppet and watched as teams of engineers of GOTT build the actual body of the ship. As Eclipse left their team to become the chief of their division, Éclair and Lumiere formed a pair again, and stayed together ever since. SC.0268 In SC.0268, Lumiere and Éclair got the mission of destroying a planet. As Éclair didn't wanted to do it, it seemed as if they wouldn't go on with the mission at all. However, Lumiere planned ahead, and set a timer to the bomb; at the end, their mission was a success, but Lumiere couldn't get over it, as she felt like she is not a human anymore. She also fears that after destroying the planet, she won't be able to forgive herself, and so tries to forget this memory. SC.0319 In SC.0319, Lumiere and a fellow GOTT ES member, Maryann were working together on many cases. Maryann and Lumiere seemed to have a good relationship, as their personalities were similar. As they became best friends, and spent a lot of time together, she was the most shocked to hear about Maryann's departure from the GOTT. Since then, she doesn't let anyone become too close to her, not even Éclair. Kiddy Grade Kiddy Grade Reverse Kiddy Girl-and Category:Character Story